A New Addition: Directors Cut
by theevilgood
Summary: This is the Directors Cut for my story called A New Addition. READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. Then again, if you just want the sex, read this...


A/N: I would like to say, that this is just a directors cut for the chapters that were intended to have sex scenes, which are very few

A New Addition: Directors Cut

Cut For Chapter 11

As we tightly wrestled their tongues together, the ehat began to rise. I could feel the lust building inside me.

Lust... this was a forbidden emotion to me. I had never imagined lusting before. I wouldn't lose control. Not around Hinata. I couldn't hurt her

She could feel me stop. She pulled close to me. "Don't stop, please..." she whispered softly, "I don't... want to lose my nerve. Even if I'm confident now, I might not be later..." I sighed. "Hinata, I can't... if I continue, I might... do something, I wouldn't want to hurt you, or worse... I could... defile you..." I said, looking away.

She was silent for a moment, then pressed herself to me. "Well what if I told you... that you could..." she said. I was taken aback by her display. "Hinata..." I said, "are you sure. You know... what you're saying right...?" She nodded, burying her face into my chest. She moved up and whispered softly in her cute little voice. She said only two words. Two words I held of the most importance. The two words that symbolized the final stage in bonding between two lovers. "Take me..."

I slowly reached around, and slid off her jacket and her fishnet. Undernearth, there was a shirt. I removed that, then moved to her pants. I undid them, and slid them off, tossing all the clothing I collected to the side. She smiled and blushed at the same time. She had nothing on but a tight bra and some light pink panties. I managed to work myself down to my underclothes.

She ran her hand along my toned chest, and slightly worked stomache. Her hand came to between my elgs, and began to feel it.It was hard, by now. She felt it from shaft to tip. "is that... gonna fit in me... it's big..." she muttered softly. My hands had been working at her between her legs as her hands had been working at me. I moaned a little. "I'm not gonna lie," I said, "it's gonna hurt at first. But I promise, it should feel better. If it doesn't, tell me, and I'll stop." She nodded, and slid me out of my boxers. (A/N. sproing lol, sry, I couldn't resist) I slid off her panties, which stuck a little, because she was wet. I then removed her bra.

I couldn't barely believe myself when two fairly sixed breasts came out. She wore a very tight bra. I couldn't help. "Those are amazing," I mumbled softly, lightly caressing them, "you hide them very well." She smiled with encouragement, and moaned in pleasure. "Mmmmm, Lithak, that tickles, but ti feels so good," she whispered in my ear.

It was then that I shifted position, and moved myself so that my face was next to her vagina, and her face was near my manhood. "Hinata, I'm gonna make you feel good," I said. I had read a book once. A very interesting book.

I leaned in, inhaling her scent. It wasn't the best, but it was nice, and entoxicating. Witht hat, I pressed my lips to it, kissing it, and then sliding my tongue inside. She arched her back, moaning loudly with extreme pleasure. Softly she whispered my name, egging me on. I moved my tongue around in her, as fast as I could. She practically screamed, bucking her hips into my face. It hurt, but I continued licking at her. "Lithak!" she shouted, "it feels so incredible."

I pulled my tongue out, a small amount of her wetness on my tongue. I savored the taste as I smirked. It was a good thing this room is soundproof.

I leaned in again, and began to suck violently at her wet, warm vagina. She screamed, moaning and shouting out my name multiple times. "Gyaaaaah," she screamed, "Lithak, it feels like I'm going to expl-" She was cut off as a liquid shot from her womanhood , and sprayed onto my lips. It continued to squirt from her, shoot off in bursts. I licked off my lips, and then smiled. "I'm glad I could make you feel great," I said lovingly

It was then that I felt her tongue on the tip of my dick. I moaned loudly. "Hinata, what are you... aaaah," she silenced me with enother enveloping lick. "I'm gonna make you feel good too, Lithak," I said, "let me... I wanna know I can..." With that, she took me into her mouth, and sucked down hard. As she sucked, she ran ehr tongue along it. It felt wonderful, to say the least. She continued running her tongue along it. Aparently, she was good at multitasking. She began to move her mouth up and down along the length of it as she sucked, and licked.

This was it, I was going to... She didn't stop. "Hinata, I'm about to cum," I moaned, 'like you did a minute a...gooo..." I moaned out my last word. She nodded softly. She knew it wouldn't taste good, and she forced back a gag as she took the whole length into her mouth. I tried to pull out, but she forced me back in a bit. "Hinataaaaaaaa," I moaned as I came in her mouth. Her face contorted in disgust as it entered her mouth. "I's bihter," she managed through it. "You don't have to swal..." I was cut off as she gulped it down. I smiled, pulling myself up to eyes level with her, and kissing ehr soflty. I could tell we could post taste each other on ourselves. It was then she whispered those magical words. "Lithak," she said, "I'm ready, take me. I want it... inside me."

It was limp now from the orgasm, but she reached down and stroked it back to hardness. "Hinata, you do realize that you could get pregnant..." I said as I positioned myself as her virgin entrance. She nodded. "If it was with you, I wouldn't mind. I'd give all the pain in my body for you..." she said. I smiled lightly. "It's a good thing I'd do anyhing to take away your pain, then," I said, slowly pressing myself in. She stopped me a little. "Lithak... can you... kiss me as you go in...?" she asked. I more than hastily complied, locking my lips to hers, and slowly pressing myself in. She gave out a muffled shriek of pain, and I stopped. But she gripped on to my ass, and forced me in a bit more. I pulled back for air, and gasped out, "Hinata..."

It was so wet inside her. Especially after orgasm. She whimpered as I slowly started to pump in and out of her. "Lithak, it hurts..." she said in a pained voice, "but don't stop, I trust you... it'll feel good soon..." I nodded, going. Soon, enough, she was moaning in pleasure. She couldn't talk now, she could only manage small phrases, like, "So good," or, "Oh god," and, "Lithak."

I continued pumping in and out of her for a bit. She squoze my waist loosely. Suddenly, she spoke up. "Are you about to... too...?" she asked. I nodded. We both looked into each others eyes, and then pulled each other close, clutching each other tightly as we climaxed at the same time, our juices mixing. She was gasping for breath, but managed to whisper, "Leave it in." I nodded

I cuddled her close, and closed my eyes. Before I fell alseep, I had one last thought, of the great time we had just had, and of how wonderful she was. Little did I know, she was thinking the same about me...

A/N: So, what do you all think? This is my first sex scene I've ever officially written. And before you all ask, no, I have NOT ever had sex. I'm saving myself for a very special person to me. She's doing the same. I'm not telling anyone who she is, because I don't know if she'd like me giving her name away.


End file.
